Forgotten
by athena89
Summary: Harry grew up with the Cullens from a young age. Before the war really started, Harry accidentally erased the memory of his family and mate to keep them safe. Will he be able to get his family back? Will he even want to try? HP/EC slash
1. Chapter 1

**Forgotten**

**Summary:** Harry grew up with the Cullens from a young age. Before the war really started, Harry accidentally erased the memory of his family and mate to keep them safe. Now the war is over. Will his life regain some kind of normalcy? Will he be able to get his family back? Will he even want to try?

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Edward Cullen

**Category:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings:** Mature themes, some angst, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, drama, gay sex, crossover, AU

**

* * *

**

Seventeen, nearly eighteen year old, Harry Potter made his way to the headmaster's office smiling broadly. Today they had had a lucky shot and had been able to hunt Fenrir Greyback down, the last of Voldemort's key players. The man himself had been dead for almost three months now, but many of his minions had still been around. Hence Harry teaming up with aurors to track them down and imprison them.

Now Harry was intent on telling the good news to the headmaster, the man he had become to love like a grandfather over the years he had known him. He had so much to thank the man for. For example to let him experience what family meant after over five years of abuse and neglect at the hands of his aunt and uncle. The man hadn't known about it as those bastards had been careful that it either did not show or would be passed off as an accident. But as their neglect went so far that they had dumbed him in an alley after a particularly bad beating it had made Albus aware of the situation and he had taken him away from there and found him other family to keep the blood wards alive. That had been the only way to keep him alive as Voldemort and his Death Eaters had been after him even at that point in time.

Harry knocked on the door to the headmaster's office after having given the password to the gargoyle and climbing the stairs.

"Enter!" the cheerful voice of the old man sounded and he wasted no time. "Harry, my boy. Have a seat. Lemon drop? Of course not. How did it go? Have you been able to find someone?"

Harry had to smile at Albus. The man was on a sugar high and it showed. He really had to talk to Severus not to make the old man so many lemon drops.

"We caught Greyback, Albus. He was the last of Voldemort's key players, wasn't he? Or has someone escaped my notice?" Harry said as he took a seat opposide the older wizard.

"That's wonderful news, Harry. And you are right. He was the last of Voldemort's Inner Cirlce members. The aurors should be able to deal with the rest of them so no need to worry for you there. Now even the minister won't have a reason to keep you here. You should have been allowed to leave after you vanquished Voldemort and not forced to stay. I know how much you love your family and how much you must miss them after not seeing them for over two years. But now you can finally go back to them."

Harry tensed visibly, something that the headmaster did not miss. He looked at the young man inquisitively.

"What's wrong, Harry? Something bothering you?" he asked worriedly. He had the same feelings of family to the young man before him as had most of the staff, maybe even more so. He was most likely on the same level with Severus who had been the one to find Harry all those years back and had taken a liking to the boy even in the years before he had started school since he had already been friends with Carlisle Cullen. And after Harry had started school he had been Severus' apprentice and after some time Remus Lupin's who had been their DADA teacher since third year as well. By the end of his sixth year at the school he had finished both apprenticeships as well as the seven year curriculum of the school. He had always come to either of them when he had problems but now there seemed something to bother him and he had not come to them to talk about it and when it had to do with his family the something had to have been on his mind for a very long time as he had not seen them in over two years.

Harry didn't know how to answer. He had told nobody what had happened when he had last been at home and the major cause for this was that he knew he was not able to deal with what he had accidentally done and telling meant he would have to deal with it. He had not admitted it to anyone else, not even himself. He had thrown himself in so much work to make it impossible for himself to think about the fact that his family didn't know and didn't love him anymore and that had been the only reason why he had not made more fuss about Fudge keeping him here. This way he had more time to avoid the topic. But now there was no way around it since he knew the headmaster had realised that there was something wrong and would not let him go until he knew or until Harry had promised to talk with somebody else about it.

Harry drew in a deep breath and for the first time in over two years he admitted the truth.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Worth continuing? Please let me know. Bye, Athena


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgotten**

**Summary:** Harry grew up with the Cullens from a young age. Before the war really started, Harry accidentally erased the memory of his family and mate to keep them safe. Now the war is over. Will his life regain some kind of normalcy? Will he be able to get his family back? Will he even want to try?

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Edward Cullen

**Category:** Harry Potter/Twilight

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Rating:** M/NC-17

**Warnings:** Mature themes, some angst, slash, gay (male/male) relationships, drama, gay sex, crossover, AU

**

* * *

**

_Last time:_

_Harry drew in a deep breath and for the first time in over two years he admitted the truth. _

_Now:_

"I don't think I am welcome with them anymore," he said almost inaudible, not looking up at the headmaster.

"Why?" the man asked. He could not imagine any circumstance that would keep the family of vampires from Harry. In fact he had been surprised that they had not come to Britain with Harry after the summer before his fifth year to fight Voldemort with him. He had been relieved, that was true, but he still had been surprised. All of them were known amongst the staff and Harry's close friends to be very protective of the young wizard and the scenario of them not wanting him anymore was unimaginable.

"They don't remember," Harry answered so low that Dumbledore had trouble catching it. The older man frowned.

"They don't remember, Harry?" He did not understand what the younger was telling him. How could they have forgotten their child or brother or even worse their mate? Yes he knew that Harry and Edward were mates. He had known it from both Harry and Edward for both had come to him after they had found out one way or the other. Both thought that the other did not know and would not want him; only thinking the other only loved him as a brother and would always only see him as a brother. He had been happy for the two but had told himself that they had to work that out themselves. So he had not interfered.

"I am sorry but you will have to tell me more. I fear I don't quite understand you."

"Ikindaerasedtheirmemories," Harry mumbled so low and fast that Albus was quite sure not even one of Harry's family members would have been able to understand him. Harry felt like a small child that admitted he had broken something and finally looked fearfully up at the headmaster.

"What was that, Harry, I didn't quite catch that," the old man said gently, trying to reassure his student.

Harry drew in another deep breath, closed his eyes and repeated what he had said before.

"I said that I kinda erased their memories of me."

Albus sat in stunned silence. He took another lemon drop and plopped it into his mouth, somewhat unable to understand what Harry had just told him. How had a fifteen year old, for that was how old Harry had been the last time he had been with his family, been able to erase the memories of seven vampires? Even one was a nearly impossible feat, but seven? Not to mention that it was even more difficult to erase to memories the more emotions were involved and all of them had been more than close to Harry. But he knew that at the moment he would not be able to find out how Harry had done it for most likely the boy didn't even know himself.

"Why? Why would you want to erase their memories of you?" he settled for, knowing that the why might give him a clue about the how.

Harry shuddered but nevertheless he started to tell his mentor what had happened that day before he had come back to Britain. Somehow now that he had already told Albus the worst of it he felt better and knew he would feel even better once he had told the whole story. Besides he knew that Albus would understand, maybe even be able to help somehow.

"Because I told them of Voldemort's return. You remember that I had asked you not to tell them about that and the prophecy as I wanted them to know on my terms?" he asked and waited until Albus nodded. "Well I haven't told them the whole summer and only did it the evening before I was to leave. They were mad at me for not telling them sooner and in that moment I honestly regretted to have told them at all, but then they wanted to come with me and that was even worse. I know I couldn't have done anything against it now, but then I blamed myself for the death of Cedric and feared that they would get hurt too. I couldn't loose them. I just couldn't. So I wished that they wouldn't remember and that there would be nothing in the house to make them remember."

Albus looked at Harry contemplating what he had just heard. He could not blame the young man for wanting to keep his family safe. Somehow his magic had made that possible in erasing their memories for when they did not remember him they would not run into some unknown situation and endanger the coven. For example by following Harry to Britain. For the danger would not only have been from Voldemort, as they would have been major targets, should the man had known they existed, but also from the ministry and the wizarding public when they learned who was raising their savior. That had been the reason the family had fled to America. There nobody would persecute them for being vampires and there they would be safe from all parties that meant them harm.

"Are you sure you erased their memories?" the older man asked.

"Yes," Harry answered, nodding.

"How can you be sure? Are there any proofs for this?"

Harry nodded and went to tell his mentor his clues as to why he was sure he had erased the memories of him from the minds of his family.

**

* * *

**

What do you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know. And thanks so much for the reviews and the many people who added me to their various lists. Bye, Athena


	3. Chapter 3

Now I have a beta. Thanks to lucidscreamer. You are great.

* * *

_Last time:_

"_How can you be sure? __Is there any proof of this?__"_

_Harry nodded and went to tell his mentor his clues as to why he was sure he had erased the memories of __himself__ from the minds of his family. _

_Now:_

"Jasper attacked me," he stated, deciding to be blunt. There was no way to break this news news carefully, so it was best to be blunt.

Dumbledore blinked. That was not something he had expected but he could understand that that was a pretty good clue for Harry to think the vampires did not remember him anymore. None of them had ever attacked him before. Quite the contrary really. They had all been overprotective over him, even Jasper who had the most problems around humans. Maybe he should say especially Jasper. The empath had amazed them all to no end by how fast he had taken a liking to young Harry when they had brought him there the first time.

And it had not only been Jasper who had taken an immediate liking. In the first weeks the young wizard had nearly only been seen around Jasper and Edward. They had been the only ones of the males who could get near him in the beginning. He would always freak out when he was alone in a room with Emmett and was quite uncomfortable around Carlisle. The reason for the first had been that Emmett was so loud and quite burly, and had always triggered flashbacks to Vernon Dursley with Harry. Carlisle ... it was just that he was older; a parental figure to all of them, and that was something Harry had had no trust in at that time.

But Edward and Jasper had been closer to his age physically and closer to his position in their family than the oldest vampire. Besides, Edward and Jasper had both been the ones that had not croweded him when they first laid their eyes on him. They had not wanted to scare him, as they both had known how he felt, Jasper through his gift and Edward through reading Jasper's mind. That had been the mistake that the women in the family had made. In their desire to finally have a child, they had been overeager and had scared the little boy.

It must have been traumatising for Harry to be attacked by Jasper and, most likely, for no reason at all.

"And Edward fought him," Harry continued after a long moment of silence. "I have never heard him snarl like that." The young man shuddered. "Dad wanted to know what I was doing in their house." Harry looked close to tears by then and Albus could more than understand him. They had been his family for half of his life and then they had no recollection at all of him from one moment to the other. Even if that had been what Harry had wanted, he had never imagined that it really could happen. Furthermore, he was quite sure that he was the first who had been told this and that Harry had not yet even admitted this to himself so far. He had bottled that up for the whole duration of the war.

This was one of the few times that he was remembered how emotionally scarred and damaged Harry was.

Albus came around the desk but before he could reach Harry the door to the headmaster's office opened and Severus Snape entered.

"You wanted to see me, Albus? I'm sorry it took so long, I had a potion brewing…" he trailed off as he saw his former apprentice sitting in the chair in front of the headmaster's desk and looking frighteningly like the first time he had seen him, minus the bruises and broken bones. But the broken look on his face seemed even worse since none of them had seen that look in a very long time.

In two long strides he was at Harry's side and gathered him in his arms.

"What is the meaning of this, Albus? What did you do?" he demanded. No one hurt his apprentice and, even worse, his son -- as he had come to see Harry over the years. All of the other teachers had, as well.

"I haven't done something, Severus. But Harry here just told me something rather disturbing. May I tell Severus?" he asked the youngest of them. "Maybe his opinion could help."

Harry nodded, snuggling closer to Severus who had been in Harry's life for as long as the Cullens and longer than most others.

"When he was with his family the last time, Harry seems to have somehow erased their memories. Or at least locked them away. I don't know really and I have no idea how we could find out what happened. At least not without going there and looking into their minds. But maybe I should start from the beginning."

"That would be a good idea, Albus," Severus said, absentmindly stroking Harry's back.

"When Harry told them about the situation with Voldemort and the prophecy, they wanted to come with him to keep him safe. Then he 'wished' for them to forget him so that they wouldn't be at risk and somehow that is what happened. Also all of his things vanished out of the house so that they wouldn't remember him by those. And then, because he was still there after that happened, Jasper seems to have attacked him and fought his brother Edward, who tried to keep him from that."

Severus sat in contemplative silence for a long time as did Albus.

"What do you think?" asked Harry after the silence got too much for him. He wanted to know what he had done to his family.

"I think we should take some time consider what happened and consult some books," Severus answered. "I have never heard of anything like this before."

"That, Severus, is in my opinion a very good idea. Maybe we also should consult Filius as he is the charms master at this school," Albus said to Severus before turning to Harry. "Don't worry. We will find out what happened and a way to get you to your mate and family."

* * *

All right, ;) there goes the next chapter. Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think. Thank you for all those reviews and to those I didn't reply to, sorry, but I don't know where I stopped in the first chapter reviews. Bye, until later. Athena


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Being home is a bitch, you just don't get to write. Always your mother wants something from you, so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I hope you can forgive me. The chapter has now been more or less beta'ed but there are still commas missing. If someone of you would like to beta me, I'd be grateful since my beta can't anymore due to personal reasons. English is not my mothertongue so I might miss things. Please someone help me. And now, on with the story.

**

* * *

**

_Last time:_

"_That, Severus, is in my opinion a very good idea. Maybe we also should consult Filius as he is the charms master at this school," Albus said to Severus before turning to Harry. "Don't worry. We will find out what happened and a way to get you to your mate and family."_

_Now: _

Harry nodded and left the office to try and get some sleep, after saying good night to both his mentors, as it had been a physically and emotionally tiring day. However before Severus was able to leave too the headmaster motioned for him to wait.

"So what do you think?" Albus asked after Severus had sat back down.

"About the Cullens?" Severus asked back wanting to make sure.

"That too, but more importantly I want to know what you think about Harry," Albus said.

"I am worried about him. I don't know what it will do to him should he lose his family. He fought this war only to keep those he loved safe. I had thought we lost him after the betrayal of Weasley and the Weaslette. He always had trust issues and that really is no wonder but I think it will kill him should we not be able to somehow get his family back for him. We should keep an eye on him in case he gets depressive again," Severus answered.

"I am sure his friends would do that happily. Most likely Miss Lovegood already told the others to do that. She always seems to know what's going on around her even without someone telling her."

Albus looked at Severus over his fingertips which he had laid together. He waited for the younger to nod and then went on.

"So what are your plans regarding Carlisle and his family. How should we start to help them and Harry?" the headmaster asked.

"I thought it might be the best if I went there without Harry's knowledge and looked into their minds to try and find out what exactly the result of this 'wish' was. There are some things I could imagine have happened and I don't like one of them since the chances for us to overcome them are quite small if the vampires have not yet been able to break through it. Or do you have any indication that this could have happened?"

Albus shook his head.

"They would have written me or Harry if they had remembered. Or, more likely, come here. They wanted to come with Harry. I doubt there would have been something to stop them if he was not there."

"I agree with you, Albus," Severus nodded.

"What is it you think could have happened?" the older asked.

Severus contemplated for a moment whether he should tell the headmaster what he thought or wait until he had confirmed one of his suspicions. Finally he settled on just telling the old man.

"The first two things that come to my mind are the Oblivate and the false memory charm. If he used the Oblivate then our chances of ever getting them remember are slim. I have only heard of two ways to break through that. The first is that something triggers the memories to come back and as I might say, seeing Harry would be one of the strongest triggers I can imagine. The second way is through torture, not a very good way either. Our best chances would be if it was a false memory charm as that can be somehow reversed but I fear that with our luck it is not that and even if it is, has some kind of 'failsafe' so that we won't be able to reverse it easily. Or it is something different all together," Severus explained.

Albus nodded. He had had the same thoughts.

"So how do you think we should proceed from here?" he asked. He waited for Severus to answer but the younger was deep in thought. "Severus? Maybe you should go there now and talk to Carlisle? It is about eleven there. He should be in the hospital. I think it might be a good idea if you talked to him alone first. He might allow you to look into his mind to determine what happened to the memories."

Severus nodded and stood.

"I'll be back as soon as possible." With that he left the headmaster's office and made his way through the castle to the apparating spot.

**

* * *

**

Harry quickly made his way through the castle to the quarters he and his friends or rather family occupied. They had all grown more than close over the war. That was what had made the betrayal of Ron and Ginny all more hurtful. He had viewed them as brother and sister and they had sold him out to Voldemort.

But the others had stayed true to him and had helped him to get over the betrayal and the following imprisonment in the Dark Lord's lair. His rescue from there had cost Draco's position as spy and had nearly gotten the other teen killed. But he had said that he had done it with great pleasure and would do it again and again without a second thought.

Draco had then been disowned by his father only to be secretly adopted by Severus.

Harry told the portrait, the password, 'Familie', and entered their common room in the same daze in which he had been walking through the school before.

"Hey, Harry, how did it go? You caught someone?" Blaise Zabini asked from his place beside Draco. Harry just nodded but then thought better. They had a right to know.

"Greyback," he said without emotion and the others frowned at his tone and face.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she came down the stairs from her room. She had heard the portrait open. "You lost someone?"

"Besides my family?" Harry snapped and Hermione recoiled as if she had been slapped in the face. Harry immediately felt sorry. "'m sorry, 'Mione. Just a really shitty day. Can you forgive me?"

The girl just nodded before she went over to her brother and pulled him over to the couches where she laid him down with the head in her lap.

"You don't have to tell us, you know that, Harry, but please don't bottle it up again. We nearly lost you the last time you did that and none of us can lose you." She slowly patted his head.

That undid him as he really understood what he had lost. He started to sob quietly, his face buried in her stomach, his back to the room. The others looked at each other with questioning gazes but no one said a word. For now they would content themselves to watch over their youngest brother.

Soon Harry fell in a deep exhausted sleep. Seven pairs of eyes lingered on him, making sure there were no nightmares haunting his sleep. This night they would all sleep in the same room, all knowing that Harry needed them to just be _there_.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be Severus talking to Carlisle.

R&R please. Tell me what you think. Bye athena


	5. Chapter 5

Severus Snape nervously stood in front of the hospital in Forks. He did not know what to expect and he did not like that one bit. Not knowing could get you killed when you were a spy. Not that he needed to be that anymore. Now that the war finally was over there was not need for that anymore. He was more than thankful for that. He was deep in Harry's debt and he would do everything he could to repay the boy, even if he knew he would never be able to do so.

He could only hope that this would go well. But now he had to get going or else he would never go. He took a deep breath and entered the hospital.

On a plate on the wall were the names of the doctors and their room numbers were noted down and where the room of the head nurse was. Severus found Carlisle's room number without trouble and made his way upstairs. Only a few minutes later he found the door that had 'Dr. Carlisle Cullen' written on it. He knocked.

"Enter!" Carlisle called out and Severus opened the door.

"Only a mo--" Carlisle started to say but then he smelled who it was and looked up sharply. "Severus? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in over a decade."

Severus paled. He had not expected that. He had been visiting Carlisle and his family regularly since long before he had brought Harry to them and long before the end of the first war. Only in the last three year while the second war had been going he had not had time to come over. But now it seemed that Carlisle didn't remember his coming for the last ten years. That made the things all the more complicated.

"I came to talk to you," Severus begun carefully.

Carlisle looked at him inquisitively. "Then why didn't you come later and over to our house? One would think that you know where were live when you even know where I work. But first of all, please, take a seat."

"I came here because I wanted to talk to you alone first," Severus began while sitting down, "since the matter I am coming in is dire. One of my students came to me only an hour ago. He claims that he has erased your memories about three years ago."

Carlisle looked at him frowning. He did not remember meeting any wizards in the last ten years, the last being Severus at his last visit. Furthermore there was another thing that did not fit with what he knew about the wizarding world.

"A wizard erasing the memories of a vampire? I thought that was impossible or at least improbable," Carlisle said. "Furthermore shouldn't have Edward noticed it when someone had tampered with my memories."

"I think I did not make myself clear; he erased the memories of your whole coven. And by what you said at the beginning of our conversation he seems to have erased anything that has to do with magic for the last seven years. At least then it have been seven years. It is already three years ago after all."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked, frowning. His old friend was speaking in riddles. He couldn't make anything from it.

"My last visit was on the 25th of June 1995," Severus sighed and the vampire's eyes widened comically.

"Beg your pardon, could you repeat that please?"

"The last time I came over from the UK to visit you and your family was in June 1995. So only a bit over three years ago and not ten. Before that I have been at least two times a year to the States to see your coven and if it was only for a few hours." 'Every time when I brought Harry home from school,' he mentally added.

Carlisle looked at him dumbfounded. He had not expected that in the least. They had lost events from over seven years without noticing? How was that possible?

"Who was it?" he demanded. "Who did this to us and why? Why would someone want to make us forget that we met you several times a year?" It just did not make any sense.

"I don't think he intended to erase me. I think he just wanted to make sure that your coven had no ties to anyone in the wizarding world as just a few months earlier Voldemort had been resurrected."

If a vampire could pale, Carlisle would have at that very moment.

"Voldemort is back?" he asked, his voice shaking. That monster had been the cause his coven had left Europe for good and had sworn to never come back. Even though the man had not actively targeted them they had suffered the discrimination that came with being a vampire since many of their brothers and sisters had joined the madman. It had nearly cost his coven its life.

"Was back," Severus corrected. "He is gone for good now. But back to the matter at hand. Do you know one of those boys?" Severus asked after a brief silence and slid a photo of Harry and Draco standing close together with one of Draco's arms wrapped protectively around his brother.

Carlisle pointed to the one on the left side, Harry.

"I have seen him before now that you show me a picture. He was suddenly in our living room about three years ago, so around the time you think someone messed with our memories. Jasper attacked him because he thought he was a threat to our family with his sudden appearance and all. I'll never forget the hurt in his face when Jasper tried to jump him and Edward fought his brother not to.

"Jasper then collapsed under the weight of the boy's hurt and betrayal when I asked him what he did there.

"The boy then ran out of the house and we never saw him again. Jasper refused to talk to anyone for the next week because it was so hard to cope with the emotions and the intensity of them.

"Edward was similar since he did not understand his emotions towards the boy. He had felt the urge to protect him and he did not know why. We have never been able to figure it out since we never saw him again. But I don't think he has thought abut that in the last year since he found his mate," Carlisle explained, not noticing how Severus tensed at the last statement, and then asked, "who is he?"

"His name is Harry Potter," the potions master said, opting to take the name the wizarding world knew him under and not his adopted name that they had kept secret for the years until now as to keep the Cullen coven and Harry safe. "Do you know this name?"

"You told me about him, when he destroyed Voldemort and ended the first war," Carlisle answered and then frowned as if trying to remember something but not being able to do so. "But I have the feeling that I should know him from somewhere else. Even more now than at the short encounter we had. Somehow it feels like he is a member of my coven but I have no memories to base this feeling on. What is he to us?"

Severus felt somehow relieved that Carlisle at least unconsciously seemed to know that Harry was a member of their coven.

"I don't think I should tell you without talking to him first. He doesn't even know I'm here. I wanted to know what his spell did before talking to him again. This is why I came here. Would you allow me to look into your mind to determine what happened to the memories that vanished from your mind?" Severus asked hoping that the vampire would answer with 'yes'.

"You think that this might help me to remember why he seems important to me?" Carlisle asked, hope in his voice.

"Maybe the intrusion is all that is needed," Severus nodded. "But I won't promise anything because even though I _am_ a master of the mind arts I have never heard of anything like this before."

The older nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"Just relax. Don't fight me. I'll do the rest," Severus said as he leaned forwards and put his fingertips against Carlisle's temples. He then entered the vampire sire's mind.

* * *

This was the fifth chapter. Next one is Severus in Carlisle's mind and what he finds there for sure and maybe Severus telling the vampire his findings or part of them and him leaving.

I'm going now to watch Dreamcatcher. Until the next chapter. And remember. Reviews are appreciated. Bye athena


	6. Chapter 6

Severus blinked as he found himself in a study. It seemed as if Harry had taught at least Carlisle basic Occlumency as the man had a fully developed mind scape. The memories were most likely in the books that filled the shelves that lined three of the four walls. He looked around trying to decide where to start looking.

He strode over to the shelves and took a look at the books. On each of them stood a number beginning with the 1660s, the time the man had been turned. Severus moved over until he reached 1987 and pulled the book from the shelf. Flipping it open, on the first page there was something akin to an index with all the months listed. Skipping most of the book to December, the month in which he had brought Harry to them, he looked over the pages. At first glance there seemed nothing amiss. There were no pages ripped out, like he would have anticipated when Harry had somehow been able to oblivate all of their memories with him. There was also nothing blackened or made otherwise unable to 'read'. But still. When looking deeper he just _felt_ that something was wrong. He was sure that it was only noticeable when one knew what one was looking for. On the day Severus and Albus had brought Harry to them they were, of course, not even mentioned and later there was no trace of the young wizard. But the memories felt strange.

And then it hit him. He went back a few pages, to before they came, and felt the 'paper'. Then he did the same a few pages later.

They felt different, artificial.

Severus frowned. These clearly were false memories. He went on, through all of the memory-books of the vampire finding the same in all and everyone that followed 1987. The last false one was right before Carlisle had 'met Harry for the first time' on the 1st of September 1995. From then on the memories naturally did not feel artificial any longer since no one from the wizarding world had contacted them for the past three years. All of them relieved that the vampires kept themselves out of the war or just having forgotten about them for the moment.

But that was not what he should worry about now. He had found that the memories were false but somewhere the real ones had to be. He took one of the books with the false memories and examined the pages, the real pages were not beneath them. But they had to be _somewhere._ They just _had_. He looked around the room. There was nothing in it besides the bookshelves, a desk with no drawers and … a bag? He frowned as his gaze fell on a doctor's bag, like the one Carlisle had in real. It was lockable. The only lockable thing in the whole mind scape.

This had to be it. This had to be where the true memories were given they had not been destroyed completely.

Severus moved closer and finally knelt down to inspect the bag. As he reached out to open it, he felt a jolt run up his arm and was blocked by an invisible barrier. A moment later he heard a muffled whimper behind him. He spun around.

There, in the far corner, sat Harry, curled up in a tight ball. But he did not look like he looked today; no, more like shortly after the third task or even worse, shortly after they had first met. He was clearly frightened and short of hyperventilating. Not at all the confident and brave man Severus had come to know in the last years; not at all like he was normally today.

As Severus moved away from the bag and over to Harry the image flickered and vanished, but reappeared as he knelt down again by the bag.

"Why are you here?" the image sobbed. "You should not be here. They can't remember. They _must not_ remember. Please don't make them remember."

"Why has Carlisle not seen you here before?" Severus asked, "you have to have been here for the last three years." He knew that at the moment the boy would not calm down enough to try to convince him that it was okay by now for the coven to remember him since the threat of Voldemort was gone. He knew that this discussion would be futile right now and as long as the boy was this hysteric. The boy was much too panic-struck to believe Severus and the man could not go over to calm him down as he would vanish as soon as he left his spot by the bag.

"Muggle repelling charm," the image mumbled. "Even if he's a vampire he still is a muggle."

"I see. Why must they not remember?"

"Because they'd come and then they'd get hurt. Alice has seen it. Besides, I won't survive. It's easier for them this way," the image whispered. "They're better off without me. Edward is better off without me. He can choose a mate that is not as screwed up as I am. I don't deserve him."

"Harry," Severus said, "you have survived. The war is over. Please, let Carlisle remember. You need your family."

"But they don't need me. It's safer for them without me there."

"Damn it, Harry. Be selfish for once you stupid thickheaded Gryffindor. Be selfish and take your family back. It is your damn right after all you went through."

'Harry' looked up at the professor.

"You are not Severus. He would understand. You want to get my family killed. OUT!"

And with that Severus was pushed out of Carlisle's mind and back in his own.

**

* * *

**

After his forced departure from the vampire's mind, Severus was left panting for a long time. Indeed it was over ten minutes later until he regained his breath enough to be able to answer Carlisle's questions.

"Well? What did you find?" the vampire asked, looking curious and a bit impatient at the potions master.

"He changed your memories into false ones whenever a magic wielder was in them. I think that the real ones are in the med bag that is standing beside the desk. It has a muggle repelling charm on it. That is the reason you never noticed it before. So the good news are that the real memories are still there. This is why you feel that he is a member of your coven. The bad news however are that I don't think that there is a way to get the memories back for you since I have not been able to touch it and I doubt that I will ever be," Severus sighed.

"But why does he g to such lengths to keep us—of course," Carlisle said as realisation hit him. "I view him as a member of my coven so either he was our child or the mate of one of us." There was a brief pause. "Most likely child since all of us have their mate here."

Carlisle looked at Severus inquisitively as if he wanted to make sure that the man would not lie to him on his next question.

"Why did he erase our memories when he was our child? We would have fought with him even if it was against Voldemort."

"And that is the problem. You would and the chance is high that you would have gotten hurt. I think Alice had seen something like this. It doesn't take that much to kill a vampire for wizards. I should know. We fought some in the war. They were on Voldemort's side. Your coven could have been lost. He didn't want that."

"He'd rather hurt himself with losing his family?" Carlisle asked unbelieving.

"He'd go through all kinds of torture to keep his loved ones safe," Severus answered sadly. "He thinks he's useless and that the others are better off without him even up to this day. That other people are worth more than him even if we tell him otherwise each and every day." Severus paused for a moment. He hadn't meant to say that maybe it was better if he left before he could give away more.

"I'd better go. I have to get back to the school." With that he stood, ready to leave.

"Of course," Carlisle said while standing too. "Please contact me and tell me what's going on. And maybe Harry could come over even if we don't get our memories back we might be able to get to know him again?"

The vampire sounded hopeful.

"I will talk to him. But I can't promise anything. The is stubborn to the fault."

"That is all I can ask for the moment. It was good to see you again, Severus, even if the circumstances were not that good."

"And you as well, Carlisle. I hope we will see much of each other in the near future. For our all sake."

* * *

Well, whatcha think? Tell me, please. There is also a poll on my profile if Bella should be good or bad. Please vote! athena


	7. Chapter 7

Severus quickly made his way into his personal chambers without a detour. He really needed a drink after all Carlisle had told him and all he had seen in the vampire's mind. He knew that his life, hell all their lives, had just gotten incredibly more difficult. And he knew that Harry would be devastated once he learned that his mate had chosen another.

He had seen the girl in Carlisle's mind. He had seen her and Edward together in there. They just didn't belong together. The girl was so … so _plain_. She was so plain that it was sickening. He really wanted her to just vanish out of the younger vampire's mind and get this over with.

Severus had downed the first shot of Firewhiskey before he even closed the door to the cabinet where he stored his drinks and the second before he sat down.

Why the hell had their lifes to be this difficult? What had they done to deserve this? What had Harry done to deserve this? Severus knew that he had never been a saint but why did such shit always happen to Harry? Had the boy not gone through enough already?

Severus looked up from his fourth glass as the door to his bedroom opened.

"Where have you been?" Remus Lupin asked. "We thought you'd be back hours ago." The man was clad only in a sleeping robe just as the man who chose to appear behind him only a moment later.

"We were worried. Has something happened? Is something wrong with Harry?" Sirius Black asked his voice serious. Again. Severus hated it. The other man had been so easy going in their school time that he had sometimes wished he'd be more mature and now he was too grim most of the time. His time in Azkaban and the wars had done that to him and Severus hated every moment of a serious Sirius Black.

"You're right," Severus sighed. "Something happened."

"You don't drink normally," Remus observed. "Harry didn't get attacked again, did he?" The werewolf sounded frightened and gripped the arm of their lover. In fact that was their greatest fear. That something happened to their cub. Even if that term had come from Remus. Severus would rather say 'childe', but that was beside the point. What mattered was that all of them saw Harry as their child and that the boy was not okay at the moment.

"Harry did not get attacked again. But still there is something wrong with him." Severus sighed. That was more diffucult than he thought. If he could not even tell his lovers how was he supposed to tell Harry? He would never be able to do that to Harry.

"What is it, Sev?" Sirius asked as he made his way over to him to sit own beside him on the couch.

"You remember when we told you that Harry lived with vampires because we could not take him in with Remus being a werewolf and me being a Death Eater after we got back together after Azkaban?" Severus asked and waited until Sirius nodded. "That his mate was one of them?" Again he waited until Sirius had nodded. "Well he somehow succeeded to erase all of their memories of him. They have forgotten him and his mate has chosen another in the last three years."

"HE WHAT?!" Remus exclaimed. "But he should know that however it is, is not his mate!"

"It's his singer from all I gathered. You know how easy it is for a vampire to confuse a singer and a mate. Especially considering that I made that mistake."

Remus sighed and looked away. He knew that Severus was right. He also knew that Edward had been desperate for a mate, for someone to be with. He had spent the last hundred years alone after all while having to watch as the others had their mates.

Severus sighed too and stood up while pulling Sirius up with him.

"We should go to bed. I will have to talk to the headmaster in the morning. At the moment I would suggest just move there without telling Harry about this 'mate'. Otherwise he won't come with us. You know how he is."

"But you also know that he will hate you and everyone else who knew as soon as he finds out, right?" Sirius asked.

"I know," the potions master answered. "But I hope that this way at least that damn vampire will see that he has the wrong mate even if the family doesn't get their memories back. I can live with Harry hating me as long as he is happy." The other two nodded, silently agreeing, and they went to bed, all of them exhausted.

* * *

Carlisle sat in his office for a long time after Severus had left. Indeed it was well past three until he moved. He called his secretary and asked her if there were any appointments due today that could not be postponed. As there were none he told her that he would leave early due to a family emergency.

He stood up and made his way out of the office and the hospital. Only a short time later he was at home and intent to spent some time studying his mind before calling a family meeting.

"Hello, love," Esme greeted him. "You are home quite early today. Has something happened? Is something wrong?" she then asked as she saw his face.

He thought for a moment but then decided to just tell her at least a part of it.

"Yes, it did. Severus came over today and he had some quite disturbing news. I will call a family meeting as soon as I have sorted my memories out. It should take the children some time to return from their hunt. They are out hunting, right?"

Esme nodded and he kissed her softly before making his way up the stairs and into his office. Once he closed the door behind him he was over at the desk and looked around the room, memorising where everything stood. His mind scape was the exact replica of his office that had been furnished the same in every home they had had over the last century since he had a family and was not alone anymore. His bag always stood in the same place too even though he had not seen in in his mind scape for a long time. But now he knew the reason for it and hoped that with this knowledge and the knowledge where it stood he would be able to find it in his mind.

Intent on finding the bag Carlisle went into his mind scape.

* * *

Carlisle found himself standing in his mind scape only a few moments later. He looked around the room, seeing that it looked exactly like his office besides the fact that his bag was not there.

So the knowledge that it had to be there was not enough to see it.

He knelt down beside the desk where the bag, he was looking for, normally stood. As he stretched out his hands blindly groping for the item, he felt incredibly stupid until his hands met a barrier and he heard a quiet sob behind him.

He whirled around, taking in the small boy that sat in the corner the bookshelves formed.

"Harry?" he asked tentatively, his eyes assessing how the boy looked like. From what he could see the boy seemed to be no older than four or five at the most but somehow he knew that he was older. Something told him the boy was seven and looked and behaved like Harry must have when he had come to live with them. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why are _you_ doing this?" the boy asked back, his voice nearly inaudible. "You should not have listened to the evil man. He wants that you die. He wants to kill you."

"Why should he want to do this? I have known Severus since he was turned. I have been the one to teach him how to live without human blood, not that he really needed it with him being a wizard. I know it was him. I am sure and you should know as well."

Harry shook his head.

"Even if he told the truth it is better if you don't remember. It is better for all of us. You can't trust me anymore. Not after what I have done."

And with that the image vanished and would not come back. Carlisle was not able to touch the bag or even see it either. After some minutes he sighed and stood up. He made his way over to the bookshelves. Severus had said that the boy had erased their memories of seven years. As that had happened in 1995 Harry had to have come to them in 1988 or late 1987. He pulled the two books from the shelf and sat down at the desk to go through them. He did not know what he was looking for but he knew that he wanted to have at least some indication to which day the boy had come to them.

After another hour he had worked out what he wanted to know. Harry had come to live with them on the 3rd of December 1987, three weeks before Christmas and how he knew the females in his family the boy had been their Christmas present as all of them had wanted a child for a long time. They would have spoiled him rotten at least on that first Christmas.

Shortly before he left his mind scape he had an image of the small boy that had greeted him earlier in front of his eyes with a stuffed elephant that had a body that was at least two feet in length, the legs long enough to reach the floor as the boy hugged it close to his body.

* * *

Well that is the seventh chapter. Hope you liked it. I wish all of you a happy new year. R&R. athena


	8. Chapter 8

As Carlisle entered the living room his whole family was already assembled. Well the vampire part of his family. Bella was with her father and the coven-leader was not too sad about it. He wanted to discuss with his original family first and was glad that he did not have to worry that they would need to tell the girl about the wizarding world and all the other magical creatures. At least not yet. Should it become impossible to avoid because Harry entered their lives again then they would of course tell her. Furthermore was it Edward's decision as to how much the girl would get to know.

"You wanted to talk to us, father?" Edward asked and Alice gasped. Edward's eyes widened. No doubt had the seer just Seen what he was about to tell them. "Is that true?"

"Is what true?" Emmett asked. "Could you please speak out loud? Not all of us are seers or mind readers."

Carlisle sighed.

"You are right. We should have this conversation loud so that all of you understand just what has happened. Today Severus came to visit me," the vampire sire began.

"About damn time," Rosalie muttered and then she snapped after all of the others looked at her dumbfounded, "what? We haven't heard of the prat in what? Ten years? It is pretty damn time he gave a life sign. Those bastards of wizards could have had him killed by now and we wouldn't have known."

"Why, Rosalie, one would think you cared," Edward joked lightly. He knew that Rosalie cared much for the wizard-turned-vampire. The two of them were quite alike after all. There was nothing that mattered more to them than family. It only hurt him that Rosalie didn't see his mate as family. It stung that Rosalie liked the werewolf mate of Severus more than his chosen. In fact she even liked the man's human mate more and that man had sold out his friends to Voldemort and had gone to prison for it. In fact the vampire just seemed to hate his Bella and Edward did not know why. There had been a time when he and Rosalie had been as close as he was now only with his other siblings and he hated that that was not the case anymore.

Rosalie only glared lightly back. She too did not like how much they had drifted apart but she knew that her brother's human plaything was not Edward's mate but the other vampire had become set that she was. Somehow Rosalie had the feeling that this would hurt their family more than she could imagine at the moment.

"He told me that Voldemort had come back," Carlisle continued to interrupt the small glaring contest of his children. His entire family gasped. "But from what I gathered the madman is already gone again."

"If that is the reason he came he could have come here," Esme said. "I would have loved to see him again after ten years."

"That is the other matter why he came. He said that the last time he came to visit us was in June 1995."

His family looked at him dumbfounded.

"He did not," Edward said frowning. "We would remember that."

"Exactly that was the point in his coming. You remember the boy that appeared in our living room about three years ago?" the sire asked and his whole coven nodded. "It seems that this boy somehow managed to block our memories of about seven and a half years."

"He blocked our memories?" Alice asked. "How? And how do you know that? … and, even more importantly, why would he do that?"

"He wanted to make sure that our family wouldn't involve itself in the upcoming war in their world. He knew of our involvement with their world and that we saw people there as members of our coven. He wanted to keep us save."

His family looked at him in confusion. Yes, they saw Severus and his mate as members of their coven but they had promised them that whenever another war in the magical world came they would keep themselves out of it. As far as they knew they had no reason to break that promise.

"Why would we break our promise to Severus?" Esme asked. "I mean if he knew we consider Severus and Remus as members of our coven then he surely would also know of that promise."

Carlisle knew that his whole family had the same thoughts and couldn't blame them. They had not yet all the information. Well most of them hadn't. He could see Alice and Edward communicating soundlessly in the same way the two of them played chess.

"That would be true. If it was only for Severus and Remus, we would not have considered going back to Britain. However that changed on the 3rd of December 1987. That day at least Severus, if not he and Albus, brought a young human boy at the age of seven to us. The boy we saw three years ago was that and we were his family. His name is Harry."

"So we would have fought for him, had we remembered?" Rosalie asked after a long silence. "He had become family and we would have feared losing him. We knew that Severus and Remus could handle themselves because of what they were but the boy was human, he could have gotten hurt. But why don't we remember him?"

"Because he sealed our memories away. In my case they are in my med bag in my mind scape. I cannot see the bag and I cannot touch it but there appears an image of him from the time he came to us whenever I get close to the where the bag is. I do not know what he did with your memories but I guess he did something similar to you."

"But why would he do this?" Emmett asked. "I mean I get it that he was afraid that we could get hurt but locking away or memories? I thought that was impossible."

"Severus doesn't know either how he did it. He is pretty sure that he did not mean to do it but that it was accidental magic. Harry seems to be quite strong magically."

"That he didn't mean to do it is the reason he was so hurt when I attacked him and you asked him who he was, I guess," Jasper asked remembering the short encounter they had had with Harry three years before and Carlisle nodded.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if we all looked into our minds and try to get Harry release the spell he has us in," Alice suddenly said, the first time she spoke up in this whole conversation.

"I highly doubt it that any of you will be able to do it but it can't hurt to try. You have to concentrate on something that has been in your mind scape but is no longer there, can no longer be seen at least. Then you have to look for it. That is the place I think the true memories are stored," the sire answered her and all of the others closed their eyes.

* * *

  
Esme stood in her mind scape and looked around herself. The walls were covered with paintings, each of them displaying one or more people and each of them having a different size. It all depended on how many memories she had with the persons in the picture because the pictures were all made up from exactly that, memories.

She looked around the room again. Something was missing here she noted after some thinking. She was sure that she had a chest with acrylic paint in here. Where was it? It had to be somewhere close to the easel.

She moved over there and started searching for it with her outstretched hands. As her hands met an invisible barrier she heard a rustling of clothes behind her.

"What are you looking for and why?" the small boy on the windowsill asked her curiously his head was laid to the side like a small kitten.

"I am looking for you, sweetheart. I want you back. I want my little boy back," Esme answered. "Why have you left us?"  
"Because you were in danger. Because you could have gotten hurt. I had to look after you."

"Sweetheart, it's our responsibility to look after you. We are the adults. You should have never had to do this."

"But I didn't want you to get hurt. I still don't want you to get hurt. You can't remember. I'm sorry."

And with that Harry vanished leaving Esme with no way to talk to him as it didn't matter what she did he didn't reappear.

Esme sighed and left her mind scape.

* * *

Edward looked around him in his mind scape. It looked pretty much like his room. The memories all locked in his music. He had a CD for every month, every day of his life in here and he could play them and with playing them, he could remember everything only in a fraction of a moment.

Besides his Cd's there was also a great variety of music instruments but one instrument was missing.

His violin case.

Immediately he looked for it as his father had already told him that that was what he had to do to find the memories he was missing. He knew where it was located in his real room and since he put his things always in the same place in about the last fifty years he knew where it should be in here.

"Do you want to play the violin?" a timid voice asked. "You should play the piano. When you play the piano you don't have to remember and above anything else I want you to be safe."

"Why do you want me to be safe?" Edward asked.

"Because you are dear to me, brother." And with that this Harry too vanished.  


* * *

The hall of prophecies in the ministry of magic would be the right picture to describe the mind scape of the next member of the Cullen family. It was fitting really for Alice Cullen even if she did not know it. All the memories were in small orbs lined on shelves, all of them labeled with the dates and the persons in it.

The room was divided in the real memories and the visions she had had in her time as a vampire.

The smallest vampire looked around herself and immediately she saw the area she had put in here as a joke. A table with all kinds of divination stuff. She laughed lightly as she saw it again but she also knew that this was most likely the place something was missing since the shelves were unlikely.

She lowered herself down on the floor in front of the table and started to look through the stuff on it. Her set of tarot cards was missing. Her hands travelled over the table in search for the cards.

"What is it with your family looking for me?" the boy that suddenly sat opposite her asked.

"Why shouldn't we?" Alice asked. "You are our brother or our child. It's only natural that we want you back."

"I'll give you back the memory of one vision and then tell me again I am worth it," Harry smiled sadly.

_There was a battle going on around them. Judging by the beams of light it was a wizarding battle. Alice could see herself and the other members of her family as well as Harry struggling against other vampires but those were magical ones if their even for vampires enormous strength was anything to go by._

"_Please, let them go!" Harry sobbed. "I'll do anything you want. I'll come with you. I swear I won't fight, but please!"_

_A sickening noise could be heard and Esme was being torn apart. Another and Emmett was gone. _

_The vampires' eyes shined with malice. _

"_Our Lord told us to break you and how could we not obey his commands?" the leader smirked, "Furthermore those are a disgrace to the vampire race. They should have been killed a long time ago. _Fiendfyre!"

_Alice could only watch helplessly as Rosalie was engulfed in the magical fire and screamed in agony. Harry looked close to breaking down and Alice knew that he already was broken inside. _

_The vampire then directed his fire towards Edward and only moments later he too was no more._

"_NO!" Harry screamed desperate as the fire was directed against the male vampire and Alice could see the light in his eyes die. _

_The vampires that held them were too absorbed in the agony they put the young human through that they only saw the other wizards as it already was too late. Severus, Remus and their friends made short work of the vampires but it already was too late for the better part of the family. As soon as the hands that had held Harry up were gone, he fell to the ground and crawled over to the place where Edward had been burned, sobbing uncontrollably. _

_

* * *

_

Alice screamed in the real world and sank to the floor. She curled up into a small ball and rocked back and forth. Edward could only stare at her wide eyed.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

It was early the next morning as Severus woke, his two mates wrapped around him. He carefully untangled himself making sure that he did not wake the others. They needed sleep as all of them had been up most of the night discussing in bed how to proceed. On the other hand for him sleep wasn't a necessity. In contrast to the bitten vampires he could sleep as he was a born vampire but he did not actually _need_ to sleep. But it was refreshing and even more so if he could sleep in the company of his mates.

Only minutes later he left their rooms and made his way upstairs through the castle. At first he would look after the children and then he would go and see the headmaster to talk to him and make sure that they would do everything that was necessary to make sure that Harry would get his vampire family back.

Sure, they were his family to, but the vampires had taught him the meaning of love and family. He had to get them back for his son.

As he opened the doors to the room the girls shared and said room was empty he felt a slight panic but then he reconsidered. Harry had been distraught the day before. They would most likely all be in one room to make sure that the boy knew that he was not alone. The children knew how to handle Harry when he was beside himself. It had happened before in the war after all.

So Severus was not surprised when he opened the door to the room that Harry shared with the twins and the three beds had been shoved together in the middle of the room with all the teens curled up together on it. Harry right in the middle of all of it. The boy was curled around an elephant and if Severus recognized it right then the stuffed animal was the one Harry had gotten from Edward for his first Christmas with them.

The boy clung to the animal as if it was the only thing keeping him grounded and probably it was. Severus sighed and closed the door quietly as to not disturb the children.

A short time later he stood before the headmaster's office, gave the password - "cranberrymincetoffee" – and made his way upstairs after the gargoyle had jumped to the side to let him through, all the time muttering about crazy headmasters and their love for all kinds of sweets. But at least this time the chances were slim that any student could guess the password as it had often happened in the past.

"Severus, my boy, do come in!" the overly cheerful voice of said headmaster greeted him as soon as he reached the door that led to the old man's office.

"Good morning, Albus," he greeted.

"And?" the old man practically seemed to glow, "do you have met any success?"

Severus scowled lightly at the man. He definitely was too cheerful for his own good and for the good of the people around him. Maybe they should set him on sugar withdrawal. Only Merlin knew how many sweets the man already had this morning and it was not even seven.

"More the contrary," Severus sighed. Damn he seemed to sigh a hell of a lot lately he just noticed. That had to stop and soon. "I can only tell you of more obstacles in our way to get the vampires remember. Harry really sealed away their memories but they are still there at least in Carlisle's mind. I only talked to him because he is after all the sire of the coven and I did not want to face the whole coven at the moment. I think Rosalie would have ripped me to pieces for not calling for such a long time and I only thought she would be mad for not calling for three years, but for them it would have been over ten years, nearly eleven as Harry erased all memories that had to do with magic since he came to them.

"Carlisle's memories are in a bag in the man's mindscape. I can't touch it and – maybe it is the best if you just watch my memories," the potions master said after a moment. Dumbledore nodded and summoned his pensive making Severus put the memory of the evening before into the device. The headmaster touched the swirling silver substance and vanished from the office.

* * *

"So Edward thinks he has found his mate. Well that complicates matters enormously," Albus said after he had come out of the memories of his potions master. "Maybe we should not tell Harry that when all of you go to Forks?"

Severus snorted lightly. Of course all of that was what they had already planned but it was quite bold from the man to assume this. But on the other hand…Dumbledore had known all of them for quite a long time, nearly all their lives and knew how they thought.

"I think it will be better and we should not tell the other children either. They could dissent and tell Harry what would lead to him not wanting to go at all. Best not let anyone but his mates and Albus know that he had already been to Forks. He might have to send Carlisle a message so that the vampire would not tell and neither the family.

"I think it would be the best we told Harry that for the Cullens we are only there as friends, at least the adults. We tell him that we have told the Cullens that we wanted a change of scenery after the war and I wanted to spend some time with my coven again. He and the others will be our children. Maybe we should enroll them in the high school. Draco will hate us but he will do everything for Harry. We should get a house there and stay for a while. Maybe Harry should even try to go in their heads and get himself to release their memories. I think he has the greatest chance to be able to do it. But at first we have to get him to comprehend that he is worth it. Damn, I hate those muggles that did this to him."

"Me too, Severus, me too. It is my fault and I will never forgive myself for it, but it's been done and we have to live with the consequences. At least he isn't like this the most of the time. For that we can all be glad and for the most of that we have to thank Carlisle and his family, Edward especially. But do you think they will even want their memories back?"  
Severus snorted at that.

"Of course they do. You heard what happened after Harry left. I would have to be really wrong if Carlisle has not already told them of my visit and they have not yet tried to get their memories back themselves."

"Indeed, my boy, indeed," the old headmaster sighed. "Maybe we should organize your move?"

* * *

Jasper looked around his mind scape in slight wonder. He had not really worked in it consciously often and the immense library amazed him every time. In here were all the books he had ever read and it it were also all the memories of his family and the war and everything else. The books were sorted after their contents and the memories after their value to him.

Something that was missing in his mind scape. That was difficult since most of his mind scape was made up of books and he dearly hoped it was not a book that was missing but then he noticed the sitting area before the fire. He hoped that the missing thing was in this area and not somewhere else.

Well, he best got started to find what he was missing.

He went over to the sitting area and then looked around. Then he frowned he was quite sure that he had had a box with bookmarks sitting on the low table beside the reading chair like he had in his small library in the real world.

As he neared the table a small figure appeared in one of the chairs by the fire, curled up and with a book. One of his books.

"You don't need bookmarks," the boy said. "You can memorize the page number in the real world and here you don't even have use for them. Stop looking for them you don't need them."

"But maybe I want to use a bookmark, Harry," Jasper said. "After all you always used a bookmark when reading, Time Tot."

Jasper did not know where that had come from but he knew that he had just had gotten some new information about the boy they had called their brother. He liked Doctor Who. He liked Doctor Who so much that their nickname for him was from the series. He had no idea how that could help them but it was a beginning.

"I am only a Time Tot. You on the contrary are the Time Lord, big bro, you don't need a bookmark and that is why it is the best when you go now."

* * *

As Jasper looked up at his family he said, "Harry likes Doctor Who and uses bookmarks."

* * *

Rosalie stood in the hall that was her mind scape. It seemed to go on endlessly; full of pictures with family, friends and sometimes just random people she had memories with. Here at the beginning of the hall were all the pictures of her family and close friends like Albus and Tanya and her coven.

She looked around her. Something missing was difficult to find. Hopefully it was not a picture. But then her gaze fell to her collection of cameras. The oldest, her first one was not there. She breathed a sigh of relief. That had been easy. She went over to the cameras and tried to remember where her oldest had been.

"You could just take one of the newer ones, you know?" a hesitant voice said behind her. "They are better. They make better photos."

"But maybe I want to make photos again with my first one. It has a sentimental worth for me after all."

"I am sorry, but you won't find it, I won't let you find it," Harry said sadly and vanished.

* * *

Emmett sat on the couch in front of his multimedia center and stared at the photos on the wall above it. The wall was full of photos of his family and close friends. The less important memories in the movies and computer games.

Emmet looked tore himself from the photos to look around the room for something that was missing. On first glance there was nothing amiss but then he remembered that he had had a photo of his whole family standing on the side table and that was missing now.

He reached over and suddenly the photo was there standing right in front of him. It was of the coven, complete with Severus, Remus, Sirius and Harry.

Emmett frowned. Harry looked about the same as when they had seen him the last time three years ago, maybe a year younger, so why was Sirius with them? The man had betrayed Harry's parents, sold them out to Voldemort, and had killed thirteen people. The man was of the worst kind of people and he had pitied Severus and Remus the whole time that that man was their mate. He should not be there.

But what really got his attention was Harry. The boy seemed higly uneasy in Edward's arms. Maybe that was the reason he had erased their memories? Maybe he and Edward had had problems with each other? Maybe he had not felt well anymore in their family? Maybe it would be the best to let him go to make him happy?

* * *

"Maybe we should just let it go."

* * *

AN: A Time Tod is the name of a young Time Lord who has not yet looked into the Untempered Schism.

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Please vote on the poll!!! Athena


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter but it can't be helped. Have so much to do at the moment.

* * *

"What?!" Edward exploded. Somehow he could not believe what he was hearing. He had seen all his family in their mind scapes and was currently sitting with Alice and Jasper on the floor while Jasper frantically tried to calm Alice. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably and all the other ones besides Edward had no idea why she was in the state she was in.

Beside his concern for Alice something inside Edward made him furious with Emmett's suggestion. Something, _the monster_, inside him screamed at him the same way it had when they had last seen the boy. The monster screamed for him to protect that boy with all he had. He did not know why he had such a reaction to another beside his mate and it scared the shit out of him.

In fact not even with his mate, Bella, he had these feelings. With her he struggled constantly not to attack her and suck her dry. Even though that urge had lessened since the 'Volturi incident'.

"Why would we do something like that?" Edward continued. "He is family. Maybe even more than Severus!" He did not know why but he was not able to just give the boy up, even though it seemed like he wanted nothing to do with them.

"Maybe we should tell each other what we found out. At least some of us actually seem to have been able to get something from this," Carlisle suggested and all around him his family nodded. It was high time they told each other what they had found and why some of them had the reactions they had. "When I tried earlier in my office he would not let me near my bag and told me to leave it alone. As I left I got an image of him clutching a stuffed elephant to his chest," Carlisle begun by telling the others what he had found since he was the first to know and to find anything at all.

"He only really told me to let it go," Rosalie said sadly and Edward and Esme nodded their consent. All of them were somewhat crestfallen that they had not gotten anything real from this. Something substantial even if it only was a fleeting memory like some of the others had. All of them were quite sure that they had been close to Harry and it saddened them that he had not even given them something small to remember him by.

"He said he wanted me not to remember because he wanted me safe above anything else. When I asked him why he said because I was dear to him. I don't know why but it sounded as if he meant _me_ more than the whole coven. I don't understand why he should feel this way," Edward said quietly.

"We will figure it out, Edward. From your reactions I guess that you three did find out something?" Carlisle asked and his three remaining children nodded.

"He sat in the chair in front of the fire and told me that I did not really need bookmarks," Jasper began to describe what he had seen. "Then I answered him 'But maybe I want to use a bookmark, Harry. After all you always used a bookmark when reading, Time Tot.' So from that I gathered what I said earlier," Jasper continued. "Somehow I it just came to me. I did not really intend to say this but it just felt right."

All of them looked at the last two that had not yet shared what they had found out. Seeing that Alice still was in no shape to share what she had found out, Emmett rose to speak.

"I had a picture on my side table," he begun, "of the whole family. The whole coven was on it, we seven plus Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius. I still have no idea why the traitor would be in it as well but Severus and Remus seemed to be happy with him there. Maybe something changed in the Wizarding World in the time that we have no recollection of. Maybe he was wrongfully accused or something, I don't know and it doesn't matter at the moment. What matters is that Harry on the other hand seemed highly uneasy where he was." Emmett looked at his 'baby' brother. "You had your arms around him and he did not seem to like it overly much. I don't know what but I think something happened between the two of you and he felt uncomfortable when he was around you. Maybe that was the cause he erased our memories. Maybe he doesn't want to come back."

Edward stared at his brother blankly what could he have done? On the other hand the two of them seemed to have somehow overcome their differences in the time between when the picture had been taken and the moment Harry had vanished from their lives as Harry had wanted him save and after his own words 'above all else'.

"I don't think that whatever was between Harry and Edward was the reason for him erasing our memories and leaving," Alice said shakily from where she still was curled up in a tight ball. "I had a vision shortly before he left. He must somehow have seen it and that drove him to do what he did. He most likely told us what was happening with Voldemort and we have insisted to come with him. After we made that decision I had the vision and it showed me what would come of it. He could not bear it and rather made sure we were here and safe without any motivation to join this war. I think that vision is the cause he erased or memories and left without us."

"What was it?" Carlisle asked and they all knew from Alice reaction that she had seen the vision again it was definitely not pretty.

"We were in the middle of a fight there were spells flying all around us and we were fighting together. All of us were in a group when we were attacked by magical vampires. None of us stood a chance to break free. They held all of us in place and made sure that Harry was watching as they killed Esme first and then went on with Emmett. He begged them to just take him and let the rest of us go but they only laughed and told him that their lord had ordered them to break him and that we were abominations of vampires anyway and deserved to die. They then burned Rose and Edward with fiendfyre. That was the point he seemed to die inside and when Severus, Remus and Sirius came into the fight too and killed the offending vampires. But for the majority it was already too late.

"But the thing is he would have given himself up for any of us. I doubt that there is anything that could have happened that would make him want to leave us. He only wanted us to be safe. We have to get him back. There is something that we are missing. _He_ is missing. We need him in our family. We really need him here. And he needs us as well. We have to do everything we can to get him back."

As Alice had ended the whole coven stared at her in shock. They could not believe what could have happened. Carlisle clung to Esme like Rosalie did with Emmett. Nobody moved but all of them knew one thing for sure. They had to get the person back that had put their safety before his happiness.

* * *

Sorry again that it is so short. Hope you liked it nevertheless. ~athena


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, or later that morning for some, found all the adult inhabitants of Hogwarts in the Great Hall waiting for the children to wake up and come down. It was already half past nine as the youths entered the hall. Normally they would have been down by eight. The adults guessed that Harry had been too emotionally distraught the last evening and that the children had stayed with him the night and this morning until he had been ready to come down with them.

"Good morning," all of them greeted though Harry only mumbled his greeting. He looked exhausted as if he had not slept well despite the fact that he had slept with his new family around him. Severus guessed it had to do with the fact that he now understood just what he had lost and that probably had left him having nightmares.

"Good morning," the adults greeted back and Sirius made a come hither gesture towards Harry. The boy made his way over to them and curled up in his godfather's lap.

"Bad night?" the man asked and Harry nodded numbly against his chest. "Nightmares?"

"Mmmh," Harry made. "Jas attacked me and killed Ed because he tried to stop him from doing that." The boy only spoke loud enough that Sirius and his two mates could hear because one of them was so close and the other two had enhanced hearing, the others were all too far away.

"You know that would never happen. All the others would keep them from doing it," Sirius murmured and run his hand through Harry's hair in a calming manner. The boy closed his eyes and relaxed against his godfather. "You should eat hun."

Harry nodded sleepily but moved no muscle to do just that. Instead he snuggled even closer and made himself home. The others smiled at that and only moments later they heard the boy's breathing even out as he slipped into sleep.

"How was the night?" Severus asked as he was sure Harry was asleep.

"Bad. He kept waking up, screaming. I think he saw his family dying over and over again," Hermione said and the others nodded silently.

"It was terrible," Theo continued barely audible. "We could see one of his dreams and half his family got murdered on a battlefield by magical vampires. They said that Voldemort ordered them to."

"That would actually explain everything if that was a vision Alice had. Thank you Theo for telling us," Remus said and then looked at the other adults as if to gauge their reactions. Severus and Albus nodded while Sirius was still doing his best to keep Harry sleeping without nightmares. The werewolf smiled slightly at that. Sirius had always been the only one besides Jasper and Edward that had been able to calm the young man that much.

"Children we have decided that it will be the best to leave the country for a while. See it as a vacation. It's been years that we had one with all the things that have been going on," Severus began but Hermine interrupted him.

"What?! And what about Harry and his family? He didn't tell us what exactly happened yesterday evening but he said that he lost his family and since all of us are well I guess he meant his vampire family. We have to find out what happened and have to help him!"

"As you will find, Hermione," Severus continued with a raised eyebrow, "that is exactly what we are about to do. We will move to Forks, Washington, where they live, and try to determine how much the vampires remember. Harry told us that he somehow erased the Cullen coven's memories of himself after seeing the vision of half of them dying. If Harry only erased his existence from them then they will still know me as Carlisle has been my sire since I came into my inheritance. They are my family too and this way we have a reason to be there. We can only hope that this is the case. Even if they will be mad at me for not keeping in touch for ten years."

"We will go there as the new family and you will go to school to keep up appearances. For that all of you will have to get up to date with muggle schooling so that you can start in the fall semester. Severus will write to Carlisle in the hopes that he remembers him and tell him that he plans on coming there with his family. That way we will know what they remember," Remus said. "Nobody will force you to come just tell us over the next few days your decision about the matter." The werewolf ended a bit uncertainly. But then he saw the glances that the children exchanged and the small nods all of them gave each other and again felt relieved that Harry had friends this good. They would do everything for him, even if it meant for the pure bloods that they had to learn ten years worth of muggle schooling in under a month. They would do it and because they did it for Harry they would succeed.

The adults all smiled as the youths nodded to them as one telling them that they all would come.

"Now we have to find a house big enough for all of us. We will need at least eight bedrooms," Sirius said from his place where he had watched the scene unfolding.

"Actually we only need seven bedrooms. We will continue to use one room together," the twins said in complete unison. "And we will only need one bed in that room. We're soul mates and together. We thought you should know now."

The other people in the room looked at them dumbfounded, having not expected that. The twins on the other hand fidgeted in their chairs, clearly uncomfortable with the silence of the others. They had hoped that the others would be able to accept them, Harry had, after all, but it did not seem this way.

"Maybe we should go, Fred," George murmured and tugged on his mate's hand to get him moving. "They're uncomfortable. We'll find somewhere else to go. Just let us keep in touch with Harry."

Fred finally got up, his heart sinking. He had hoped they would understand but the silence spoke loudly. It was better if they left.

"How long?" Remus called out as they nearly had reached the doors.

"For sure since our inheritance. We suspected it before that however," they answered just wanting to get away from their accusing stares.

"And you did not think it necessary to tell us?!" Hermione asked the same moment as Draco, Neville and Theo did. Luna only smiled knowingly.

"How come we never noticed?" Remus asked his mates. "We should have smelled it for Merlin's sake!"

The twins whirled around and now it was their turn to look at them dumbfounded.

"You are mad at us for not telling?" they asked surprised but also relieved as they all nodded. The others did not hate them for their relationship. They had no problem with it. It felt like a heavy weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Sure, Harry had told them to tell the others but they had feared rejection and had done their best to keep their relationship secret. Now however there was no need for that anymore at least in their family.

At least one good thing.

* * *

Well, since that was the pairing that made place number three with 101 of 261 votes in contrast to 85 and 80 for Fred and George respectively with someone from la push/twilight universe. Hope those of you that voted against it don't stop reading because of the side pairing. There will be nothing graphic about them, at least not in the main story. Some kissing maybe but that will be the most.

On another note. The other sidepairings will be decided as the chapters will go on. We'll start with Draco. The poll will be open 96 hours until Thursday 0:00 Middle European Summer time.

That will be the case with all the polls. 96 hours after the new chapter is up and after the next five chapters the other side pairings will be picked from which pair has the most votes in percent.

Hope you liked it. bye. Athena


	12. Chapter 12

Well, thanks for the reviews. I forgot to say that the last time. Seems like I lost at least some reviewers and readers also. Most likely my fault for not updating in so long, but my plot bunnies are amusing themselves in other places at the moment it seems. Like several new ideas for other crossovers and some original books I've been working on on and off for the last eight years.

Been to a concert yesterday and caught a cold. Otherwise I am reading a new book that got me so hooked up that I practically haven't read any fanfics since I started it on Thursday.

Nevertheless, on with the story now as I know that many of you thought it odd that Severus would need to write a letter to Carlisle when he already had visited the older vampire. I hope this chapter will clear things for you.

**Important! New poll for Luna's pairing goes up as soon as the chapter's posted! Please vote. Will go until Thursday at midnight. **

Athena

* * *

As Carlisle entered his office the day after Severus had come to him he did not expect a letter from that very same vampire to wait for him.

The thick parchment lay innocently on his desk as if to mock him. And maybe somehow it was. After all until yesterday he had not heard from his 'lost son' for ten years, as far as he could remember, even if in reality it were only three years. But three years in a time of war without a word were even worse, when he now thought about it.

Carlisle shook his head. Now was not the time to ponder about this. He had other things to worry about, like get his family back together. The vampire sighed and slowly made his way over to the desk and behind it to sit down.

He picked up the letter that had his name on it in Severus' tidy handwriting as he had already seen from the door. He ripped open the envelope and pulled the sheets of parchment in it out. He shook them open and began to read.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_My family and I decided to move to Forks for some much needed vacation and for you and Harry to get to know each other again. However, he and the other children do not know that I have already been with you yesterday after Harry's revelation and he _must not _know it, no matter what. At least not now. _

_We, my mates and I, fear that he would do something stupid and this time we will be too late. _

_We fear that he would think that you moved on with your lives and have no need for him anymore, because if we told him that I already spoke to you I would have also have to tell him about your new coven member and I do not want that at the moment. I do not know how his mind works but I fear the worse should I tell him. He could again think to be a burden and leave even us. _

_In his __current state of mind that would be bad. _

_He has nightmares. This morning the other children told me that he saw half of you getting killed on Voldemort's orders. Furthermore he told Sirius that he had a dream about Jasper attacking him and killing Edward because he tried to prevent it. I think that there his fears and his memories merged somehow. From what he told __I Jas attacked him the day he 'intruded' into your house. _

_He blames himself for what happened even if it was not really his fault but from what we can see so far his magic reacting to his overwhelming desire to keep you out of this war of ours that would have destroyed the coven. _

_Please don't blame him either and try to act around him like you do not know what he did. Do so at least until he feels comfortable enough to tell you. _

_I, no, we think, or better hope, that if he is the one to look into your minds and try to to remove the block, it will work and you get the memories back. __But for that to happen we need him to come to Forks in the first place and we fear he would not, thinking you are better off without him. _

_As __far as Harry knows I only wrote to you to tell you that I wanted to visit and live with my family near yours as you too still belong to my coven. We said that from your reaction we would be able to gauge how much you remember. _

_The ones coming will be I and my mates Sirius and Remus as well as the children, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Harry and the twins Fred and George. _

_I know that you might think that Sirius was the one who betrayed us and two of our closest friends to Voldemort, but that is not the case. We knew it all along but had no way to prove it to the ministry and Albus as well as Remus and I are magical creatures and thus our word was void and we had no real prove. We had not even been able to tell Sirius that we believed him to be innocent. That resulted in him evading us for a year while he tried to catch the real traitor Peter Pettigrew to prove his innocence. _

_We already had told you the whole story as we came to visit in the summer between Harry's third and fourth year. Sadly Pettigrew was able to escape however and Sirius was forced to stay on the run for two further years before we were able to clear his name in the height of the war. _

_Nevertheless, I believe, we will arrive with the beginning of the new school year of that high school of yours and the children will attend. I think it will be the best for them to see each other at the school for the first time. The __younger, Harry and Luna will be Juniors while the other five will be Seniors. _

_Two of the youngsters are already mated. I just wanted to warn you. We were surprised of them being together and we and they want to keep it secret as their relationship will not be received well in the muggle world. __So should you smell it on them please refrain from making others aware of their being together. _

_Hoping to hear from you soon,_

_Yours, _

_Severus_

Carlisle set the letter down in deep silence. Again nobody had bothered him the whole time what he thought a bit strange but was not about to complain about.

From the letter he had gotten the feeling that Harry had a very low self esteem. He did not know why and was not sure he wanted to know but the boy seemed to put the welfare of others always over his own and he shared Severus' opinion that it was the best not to let the boy know that they all might have had an empty felling in the last three years but due to not remembering him had not really missed him. It was better if he thought they were oblivious for the moment. This way it would be easier to get him here and that was what they needed to show the boy that no matter what they would not hate him and that he was family eventhough they did not remember him.

Their feelings had changed with Severus' visit the last day. Now they knew what they were missing and they wanted their son or brother back. They would do everything, even lie to him if it was necessary.

He would take the letter home and compose a reply with the rest of his coven. Rose and Esme would love to give Severus a piece of their mind for not calling for ten years.

* * *

Well. Hope you liked it. Did not want to make it longer as I wanted to get this out now. Next chapter will be the composing and the reply.

**Vote on the poll!!! **athena


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I know I've been thought dead by now, but I don't have the time nor the inspiration to continue this story at the moment because RL is being a bitch right now, so updates will be slow and few. Please bear with me. Right now I shouldn't write at all as I have a presentation coming up which I should prepare for.

Thank you so much for the reviews!

.o0o.

Forgotten Chapter Thirteen

Carlisle made his way into the house warily. He could smell Bella in the house and somehow there was suddenly something in him that protested against her being in the house at all. It was as if she didn't belong there and just now he realized it. But there was nothing he could do. She and Edward were in his son's room, talking quietly and listening to music. The rest of the family was in the living room.

Carlisle went over to his wife and kissed her cheek, before he went over to the kitchen table. The others followed, knowing that whenever Carlisle did this there was something the matter that concerned the whole family. Only Edward stayed in his room with Bella, but he listened to them as well as his girlfriend.

Carlisle laid out the letter from Severus for everyone to read.

"What happened to them?" Esme demanded as she had finished. Carlisle only shook his head.

"I don't know, but I don't like any of this one bit. The only thing I know is that they've been through a war," the oldest vampire of the coven said. "But we have to do as Severus asked if we want to get our family back together."

The other members of the family nodded and Carlisle quickly went up the stairs to get a piece of paper and then the most of the Cullens sat down and wrote an answer to the members of their coven.

.o0o.

Severus made his way into the rooms that the children occupied. He had just gotten an answer from his sire and he had to say that the Cullens played their role perfectly.

The children, of rather young adults, since none of them really was a child anymore, looked up from their various occupations as he entered. They saw the look on his face and knew that Severus had gotten an answer from the head of his coven.

"Well?" Hermione asked as she pulled Harry, who was laying in her lap reading, closer.

"Carlisle kindly ordered me to get my ass over there. Rose and Esme were a bit mad that they haven't heard from me for some time," Severus said, grinning at the memory of what had been written in the letter. "Rose decided to vent her anger a bit, but I know she only does because she cares."

Harry looked at him with big eyes. "So we are going?"

"Yes, we are," Severus nodded. "The school year starts next week in their school. You should be able to enter without problems. Now we only need to pack and move into the manor we bought."

As soon as the words were spoken the teens were a flurry of movement, all starting to pack. Only Harry didn't, but came over to Severus and hugged him hard.

"Thank you," he whispered so quietly that Severus would have missed it if not for his improved hearing.

"My pleasure, cub," Severus said, hugging back and kissing Harry's hair softly.

.o0o.

Harry swallowed nervously as he looked up at the building that housed his new school. Now that he was here, he did not want to go in there. He had no worries that he would lack knowledge in any of the subjects they had chosen for him as Hermione had made sure they were all up to date, but in that school was his family. The first real family he had known before he had gone to Hogwarts and had gotten himself a family there, too.

Furthermore was this where his mate was. He had no idea how he would react to seeing him and how Edward would. Would be seeing him be enough? Would it take Edward smelling him or would he not be recognized as a mate or anything else at all? He had no idea what to expect and it was eating him from the inside out.

"Come on, Harry," Hermione said softly. The teens had gone to school in two cars since they were so many.

Harry took a deep breath and got out of the car. He knew that he wouldn't cross paths with the Cullens until lunch. Severus had made sure of it, because they had no idea how they would react and it would be better if they had not to spend an entire lesson in the same room if the reaction was bad.

"Go in and win," Harry sighed as he grabbed his books. Somehow he feared this more than Voldemort.

.o0o.

Edward couldn't wait to see his lost little brother. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him subconsciously that there was something he wasn't seeing, but he thought it wouldn't be important. The only important thing right now was getting his little brother back and Edward hoped that his brother would like his mate and that Harry maybe had found a mate of his own.

By now it was nearing lunchtime and Edward was bouncing on his chair. He had listened to the thoughts of the people around him all day to catch a glimpse of Severus' family and he had gotten some.

Some of the students already compared their families. The wizards were also very beautiful, all of them more than fit, but their muscle was not the one you got in the fitness studio, but doing real sport and, most likely, quite a lot of fighting as Edward thought.

"What is going on?" Bella, who was sitting next to Edward, asked.

"Nothing," the vampire said. "Just the nervousness of the others in the school is getting to me."

He had still not told Bella about their other coven members that were now in town. He had no idea why, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Because of the new students?" Bella asked and Edward nodded. "I've seen them. They are beautiful. I'd say you are related if I didn't knew better. Are they vampires as well?"

"No," Edward shook his head. "They aren't."

Bella shrugged as the bell rang. They packed their stuff and made their way to the cafeteria. They were under the first to arrive and got into line to get food that Edward wouldn't eat, and then went over to their usual table. They sat down facing the entrance to the cafeteria and continued their conversation quietly.

One after the other, the other Cullens arrived at the table. All of them glanced toward the doors more often than usually, but Bella didn't notice.

.o0o.

Harry was standing in front of the doors to the cafeteria, trying to motivate himself to go inside. Two heavy hands fell onto his shoulders and he looked up at the twins. They smiled at him encouragingly and Harry looked around and saw the rest of his family. They were with him. He could do that.

Harry took a deep breath and entered the cafeteria. His eyes automatically searched out his coven and he found them quickly. Only were they not alone. A girl was sitting with them and was just right now leaning over to speak to Edward, to speak to his mate, touching his mate.

Just then the eyes of all the Cullens came to rest on the spot where they were standing and Harry's gaze met Edwards. Harry somehow knew that the vampire thought the human next to him was his mate and he couldn't stay in the same room.

Harry shook off the twins' hands and fled.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: This is my Christmas present. Just a sidenote for the next chapter. Harry views Carlisle, Esme, Severus, Sirius and Remus all equally as his parents by now. Just so you know.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Edward took only a moment before he went after his brother, no his mate. The moment his eyes had met Harry's, all the memories had been unlocked. He had no idea if it would be the same with the others or if they would take more work, but right now he just didn't care. His mate was more important.

He knew that Severus had made the same mistake like he had. The other vampire had thought his best friend and singer Lily Evans was his mate until his mates had reached maturity. Edward also had mistaken his singer for his mate and had forgotten said mate and that he had known that they were mates, but had thought the teen wouldn't ever love him in that way. Maybe he wasn't worth the beautiful creature that was Harry, but he had to try.

His siblings and girlfriend looked after him dumbfounded. None of them understood what was going on. Only Jasper gasped as he felt his brother's emotions.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked Alice who only shrugged.

"I have no idea," the tiny vampire answered. She looked over at the friends of her brother that were looking just as dumbfounded until one of them narrowed his eyes at their table, or, more importantly at Bella. Then the boy, the blond one, turned around and left the cafeteria, pulling out his mobile.

Alice got up and went over to the group that had been with her brother.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen," she introduced herself. "Is your brother okay?"

"I don't know," the brunette girl answered. "I hope he will be, but I guess it's going to be difficult for him. I'm Hermione."

"So you are one of Sev's siblings?" one of the redheads asked. "I'm Gred, by the way, and that is Forge."

"Yeah, I am," Alice nodded. "I haven't seen him in ten years though. Mum and Rose were a bit pissed. Would you like to sit with us?"

The blonde girl nodded and took the hands of the last two boys that had not yet introduced themselves.

"Don't you want to get food?" Alice asked as she fell into step with them.

"No," the girl shook her head, "Harry made us lunch. He is the one that left first. He wasn't prepared for the girl. That wasn't nice of Severus not to tell him about her, but I understand why he did it. Harry wouldn't even have come this far otherwise."

"Luna!" Hermione hissed, not understanding why she said this. They weren't supposed to tell the vampires anything.

"They already know about Harry being a member of their family and that he erased their memories," Luna said, calmly. "Severus was here a few weeks ago and told them."

"What?" Theo asked unbelievingly. "How could he?"

"It was better this way," Luna chided, "This way everything will work out in the end. The block on Edward's memories has already been broken."

They had reached the table by now and Bella was looking back and forth between Alice and the others.

"Everyone, this is Luna. I had History with her this morning. The others are her siblings," Alice said and saw Bella frown.

"They don't look related," she said to which the Cullens frowned. They were not related either, and Bella hadn't seemed to have a problem with that so far.

"Problem?" the blond boy that had left earlier asked; eyes narrowed dangerously.

"N-No," Bella stuttered quickly.

The blond didn't relax, but turned to his siblings.

"I called dad. They are expecting him. I also gave Father a piece of my mind about his manipulations," he said. "Harry was already gone."

Luna nodded at that. It was what she had seen already.

"Who the hell are you?" Bella burst out. "And what have you done to my Edward? Why did he leave?"

"We have done nothing to your Edward," the blonde sneered mockingly. "Maybe he saw something better than you."

Bella only sneered back at him.

"I am his soul mate. There is nothing better than me," she said self-importantly.

"Uhuh," Blaise made, not looking convinced in the least. Harry had told them the whole story after some prodding a few days ago. "Sure you are, little girl."

Theo looked at all of them, before he just turned around and left. Blaise hesitated only a moment and then went after him, followed closely by Fred and George. Soon, only Hermione and Draco were left with the Cullens.

"What?" Bella asked acidly. No one answered her.

.o0o.

The moment Harry was out of sight from everyone, he apparated home. As soon as he was in the house, Remus was with him.

"Why are you here so soon?" the werewolf asked and then he saw the devastated look on his cub's face. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Harry only threw himself at his father and sobbed. Remus picked his son up and went over to the couch with him in his arms. He rubbed soothing circles on the teen's back.

"Shhh," he hushed. By now, Severus and Sirius were also in the room.

"He has a mate," Harry sobbed. "He has a mate." Harry repeated the sentence a second time, quieter this time and then went completely silent.

Severus laid a calming hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I am sure that he will forget Isabella as soon as he remembers you," the vampire said, and knew that he had said the wrong thing the moment the words left his mouth. Harry had never told them the name of the girl and he had just given himself away.

"Isabella?" Harry asked, and the three men winced. "You knew she was there?"

Harry looked first at Severus, his eyes still red, and then towards the others.

"You all knew?" he asked after a moment. He could see it in their eyes that they had indeed known. "No… n-no…"

He jumped from his father's lap and ran up the stairs. The last thing the men heard before the door upstairs slammed shut, was, "I hate you!"

.o0o.

Harry threw himself onto the bed and sobbed into his pillow. The three of the few adults he had trusted, had betrayed him. How could they? How could they do that to him? How could they bring him here to show him that his mate had chosen another?

Suddenly there was a movement behind him and Harry spun around, wand drawn to face the intruder to his room. He had no intention to see anyone right now. As he saw however, who it was, he let his wand drop to the ground.

"I am sorry," Edward said, "I am so sorry for forgetting you and for thinking that my singer was my mate and hurting you with that. I am so, so sorry. Can you forgive me, Harry?"


End file.
